Dan 10 (Ry-10 Episode)
*It’s 20 years into the future, and Ryan is older. Currently, he was fighting an alien bounty hunter* Ryan: “I am not going to stand for this! I’m not missing another one of his birthdays! So if you don’t mind, just chill out in the Null Void!” ' ' *Ryan uses his new Omnitrix system, the Biomnitrix, to turn into a fusion of Big Chill and Arcticquanna. He then freezes the bounty hunter in ice, then turns back to human, throwing a Null Void Grenade at the bounty hunter and watching as it sucked the bounty hunter inside. Then, Ryan turns into XLR8 and zooms back to his headquarters. XLR8 arrives in the main hub, automatically turning back to Ryan. Grandpa Charles walks up. Charles now has a robotic arm* ' ' Ryan (To Charles): “Told you I wouldn’t miss it this year.” ' ' *Charles holds out his hand, and Ryan puts the Null Void Grenade in his hand. Hearing his voice, a young kid with black hair turns, then tackle-hugs him. This is Dan, Ryan’s future son* Dan: “Thanks dad.” ' ' Ryan (Tousling Dan’s hair): “You don’t turn ten every day. Now, to my gift. You know I haven’t been too easy on your desire to come into the hero business-.” ' ' Dan (Sarcastic): ”Really? Hadn’t noticed.” Ryan (Ignoring Dan’s remark): “-But since I have the Biomnitrix now, and don’t use it anymore, I thought you might want this.” *Ryan presents Dan with a black box with a brown ribbon on it. Dan unties the ribbon and opens it. Inside is the Omnitrix* Dan: “Your old Omnitrix!? Cool!” ' ' *He takes the Omnitrix out and straps it to his right wrist* ' ' Ryan: “Don’t get too excited. I’ve locked everyone except the original ten aliens.” Dan: “Aw, okay.” ' ' *But then he smiles, hugging his father* ' ' Dan: “I’m gonna go show my friends!” ' ' *He runs out of the headquarters* ' ' Charles: “I know you’re going to hate me for saying this, but are you sure giving Dan your old Omnitrix was a good idea?” ' ' Ryan: “Not really, no. But, I’ll see how it goes.” ' ' *Just as Dan runs back in, the computer’s danger alert goes off* Computer: “Danger! Suspicious activity located in Sector 42-A.” ' ' Ryan: “That’s a jewelry store.” ' ' *He sighs* Ryan: “Somethings never change. Gotta run.” *He turns into XLR8* ' ' Dan: “Awesome!” *He goes to activate the Omnitrix, but XLR8 grabs his arm* XLR8: “Daniel Jane McCrimmon, don’t you dare!” ' ' Dan (Wrenching his arm out of XLR8’s grip): “Don’t call me ‘Daniel’! And why not!? It’s just a theft! It’s not like what happened with Vilgax you know.” ' ' *XLR8 tenses, angered that Dan would stoop as low as that. He zooms off without another word* ' ' Dan (To Charles; fuming): “What’s dad’s deal!? I know I can get hurt, but he went too far! He knows I hate my real name!” ' ' Charles: “Calm down. You’re like your dad when he had the Omnitrix.” ' ' *That statement causes Dan to snap. He touches the Omnitrix and scrolls through the holographic interface* ' ' Dan: “Don’t want to hear it!” ' ' *He makes his choice, and takes his fingers away, allowing the cover to slide back. The Omnitrix core pops up. Dan smacks down on the core and transforms into Stinkfly* ' ' Stinkfly: “Don’t expect me to be home for dinner. Or ever!” ' ' *He zooms out of the headquarters.Eventually, he runs into his dad in the middle of stopping the robbery* ' ' Ryan: “Dan!? What are you doing here!? ' ' Stinkfly: “What would you care!? You never let me do what I want! And I’m SICK OF IT!” ' ' Ryan: “Dan-.” ' ' *But Stinkfly zooms off, landing in a nearby ally. The Omnitrix beeps and Stinkfly turns back into Dan in a flash of orange light. Dan plops to the ground, silent tears dripping down his face. He looks up at the sound of footsteps* ' ' ???: “Crying? Someone giving you a harsh time?” ' ' Dan: “Yeah, my father. He thinks I’m not capable of handling myself.” ' ' *He stands up and holds out his hand to the stranger* Dan: “Dan McCrimmon. I’m sure you’ve heard of my father, right?” ' ' James: “Dude, who hasn’t. The hero of the ages. Must be hard on you having a dad like that. I’m James, by the way.” ' ' Dan: “Cool.” ' ' *He shows James the Omnitrix* Dan: “Dad gave me his Omnitrix because, since he invented the Biomnitrix, he doesn’t need it.” ' ' *The Omnitrix suddenly beeps* Ryan (Through Omnitrix): “Dan, I want you to come home.” ' ' *Another beep signals the message is over* ' ' Dan: “Ugh, I’d better go. Might I see you around James?” ' ' James: “I’d like that, hope your dad doesn’t give you too much of a hard time.” ' ' Dan: “If he tried that, I might just have to give him four helpings of knuckle sandwich. Well, bye.” ' ' *Dan walks away. Cuts to him arriving at home. Ryan and Charles are waiting for him. Ryan is looking stern* Ryan: “You disobeyed me Dan. And I-.” Dan (Angry): “IF YOU DON’T WANT ME TO HELP YOU, WHY DID YOU GIVE ME THE OMNITRIX!? AM I JUST A VESSEL TO THROW USELESS JUNK AT!?” Ryan: “Don’t you raise your voice at me mister!” ' ' Dan: “I KNOW YOU’RE TRYING TO KEEP ME SAFE, BUT I ALSO WANT TO BE A HERO!” ' ' Ryan: “Just having an Omnitrix doesn’t make you a hero. I didn’t leave you because I didn’t want you, but because I don’t think you’re ready yet!” Dan: “How can I prove I’m ready if you won’t give me the chance to do it!?” ' ' *Dan turns* Dan: “Ugh, I’m outta here.” ' ' *He grabs a hoverboard leaning on the wall next to the doorway* ' ' Dan: “At least Aunt Melody gave me a present that isn’t completely useless.” ' ' *Later, Dan’s flying around on the hoverboard, when James comes up beside him on his own board* ' ' Dan (a bit bitterly): “Oh. Hey James.” ' ' James: “Why the bitterness?” ' ' Dan (still bitter): “Take a wild guess.” ' ' James: “Your dad is being an arse? ' ' *Ryan makes a dinging sound, signalling his friend is correct* ' ' James: “Why not use the Omnitrix to do whatever you want. You’re not limited to what your dad says are you?” ' ' Dan: “Stuck with the first set of aliens dad had when he found the original prototype Omnitrix as a kid. It’s like he doesn’t even trust me!” ' ' James: “Then prove it. Find something bad happening, stop it, gain your dad’s trust.” ' ' Dan: “But almost every crook’s afraid of my dad! And even then, what’s stopping dad from being mad at me?” ' ' James: “Hey, I can’t solve your problems, only you can. I’m just making suggestions which will help.” ' ' Dan: “Hmm. I’m gonna go grab a bite. See ya.” *Dan turns his hoverboard around, zooming in the opposite direction. Later that night, Dan is asleep in his room, when he’s woken up by crashing and grunting. He leaves his room to find his dad fighting-* ' ' Dan: “Jack!?” ' ' *Ryan turns into HowlShock, a fusion of Howl-around and Shockquatch* Dan: “Dad, like it or not, there’s no way I’m skipping this fight!” *Dan smacks on the Omnitrix, turning into Four Arms* ' ' Four Arms: “Now let’s beat this creep to a pulp!” ' ' HowlShock: “Dan, no!’ ' ' *But Four Arms doesn’t listen, and runs to punch Jack. Jack ends up getting the upper hand almost instantly, punching Four Arms in the face. Four Arms flies backwards, hitting the floor and turning back into Dan in a flash of orange* ' ' Jack: “What a waste of a kid. He’s a disappointment, don’t you think?” ' ' *HowlShock retaliates by sending electrified sound waves at Jack. Jack moves back a bit, holding his left shoulder.* ' ' Jack: “Finally got some guts in ya.” ' ' *Jack punches the ground, creating a shockwave. It hits HowlShock, and he flies backwards. The Biomnitrix times out, and HowlShock turns back into Ryan, who faints. Jack begins to change, his appearance distorting until it’s revealed that it was James the entire time. James leaves just as Dan wakes up. An alert goes off* ' ' Computer: “Danger. Null Void Unit breached.” Dan: “Jack.” ' ' *He runs to the Null Void Chamber, but is shocked to find James at the controls* Dan: “James, what are you doing!?” ' ' James: “I’m sorry.” ' ' *He presses a button, and the Null Void portal opens. Dan gasps as a figure steps out of it. Instantly realizing who it was, he turns to James* ' ' Dan: “You’re Jack’s son!?” ' ' *Ryan enters the room, and sees Jack* Ryan: “Jack.” ' ' *He then gets sarcastic* Ryan: “How’ve you been?” ' ' Jack: “Loving life Ryan. A lot of room to think. Good work, son.” ' ' Dan: “No offense to James, but who in the heck would marry you?” ' ' James: “Dan, don’t test his patience.” ' ' Jack: “You’re on first name basis, which means you want to be his friend.” ' ' *Jack punches James over towards Ryan and Dan.* ' ' Dan: “What did he do to deserve that!? Just because you hate us doesn’t mean he has to!” ' ' Jack: “You don’t understand as usual, he was a pawn in my game.” ' ' Ryan: “Go you two, I’ll hold him off!” *Ryan turns into Fourmungousaur. Dan grabs James’ hand and drags him outside* ' ' Dan: “You okay dude? That’s gotta have shaken you a lot.” ' ' *James doesn’t answer, tearing up.* ' ' Dan: “Don’t worry, I have an idea* ' ' *Dan smacks the Omnitrix, transforming in a flash of brown light. cuts to Fourmungosaur and Jack fighting. Fourmungosaur, while trying hard, is getting his butt kicked. Jack jumps him, smirking. The tyrant then grabs the Biomnitrix symbol, absorbing energy from it. There’s a big explosion as the Biomnitrix’s security system kicks in, sending Fourmungousaur and Jack flying in opposite directions. When Fourmungousaur hits the ground, the Biomnitrix beeps, and the alien fusion is turned back to human form in a flash of brown light. Dan and James run up* ' ' Dan: “Dad!” ' ' Ryan: “I’m fine.” *he looks to James* ' ' Ryan: “Sorry about your wackjob of a father.” Dan: “Dad!” ' ' Ryan: “What? He is crazy.” ' ' Dan: “But James might still be hurting!” ' ' Ryan: “Oh. OH! James, I’m sorry. I didn’t mean it like that.” ' ' *A shadow looms over them* Dan: “Uh, guys? I think we’re in trouble.” ' ' *The trio looks up. Jack is now mutated, every single bit of DNA in the Biomnitrix flowing through him. The To’Kustar DNA is why he’s so tall* ' ' Dan: “Not much of an improvement, considering how ugly you were before!” ' ' Jack: “I am way more powerful than you and your dad combined twerp.” ' ' Dan: “Dad, I think that fusion will come in handy right now.” ' ' Ryan: “What do you mean ‘that fusion’?” ' ' *Dan draws an ‘X’ in the air with his finger* Ryan: “Huh? Oh!” ' ' *He activates the Biomnitrix, turning into Atomic-X* ' ' Atomic-X: “How about you try me on for size big ugly!?” ' ' Jack: “Like I said to your waste-of-space son, I’m way more powerful than you McCrimmon!” ' ' Dan: “Not so fast!” *Dan transforms into Four Arms, but without touching the Omnitrix* ' ' Four Arms: “If there was anyone who could beat you it’s us!” *He sonic claps, then changes right into Wildmutt to bite Jack’s leg. Then, he turns into Diamondhead and shoots diamonds into Jack’s eyes. Dumbfounded, Atomic-X turns back into Ryan* ' ' Ryan: “How’d you do that!? ' ' *Diamondhead turns back into Dan and turns to face his father* ' ' Dan: ”I figured if anyone could work the inside of the Omnitrix, it’s the species that created it. Used Grey Matter’s brains to hack the watch and remove the limiter. I may not have all your aliens, dad, but I can stay in one form just the same!” *Jack suddenly kicks Dan, sending him flying. Ryan can see his son land. He watches as Dan struggles to get up, then falls to the ground, fainted. Enraged, Ryan activates the Biomnitrix, and turns into Big Arms, a fusion of Way Big and Four Arms* Big Arms: “How dare you!” ' ' *Big Arms starts beating Jack to a pulp. It takes about an hour, but finally, the rage dies down and Big Arms stops. He turns back into Ryan and runs to Dan. Ryan scoops Dan up* ' ' Dan: “Thanks dad, I’m okay. Here, I’ve got something you might want.” ' ' *He takes a Null Void Grenade out of his pocket. But just as Ryan is about to take it, Jack fires an energy blast from his mouth, causing Ryan to drop Dan. The Null Void Grenade rolls away* ' ' Jack: “Trying to put me back in the Null Void! I’m never going back there, but you guys are.” ' ' *Meanwhile, the Null Void Grenade had rolled towards James. He picked it up, and instantly knew what he had to do* ' ' James: “You always said I was like you dad. Guess you don’t know me at all!” ' ' Jack: “What are you doing?!” ' ' James: “Something I should have done a long time ago!” ' ' Dan: “Go James!” ' ' *James throws the Null Void Grenade at Jack. The device sucks the mutated human inside. Dan walks over* ' ' Dan: “Nice work James.” ' ' *Just then, Charles shows up* ' ' Dan: “Great Grandpa!” ' ' *Ryan walks over and picks up the Null Void Grenade* ' ' Ryan: “So James, what’re you going to do now?” ' ' James: “I don’t know. I don’t have anywhere to live and now that my only family member is now in the Null Void, I’ve got nothing.” ' ' Dan: “Who says that’s true?” Ryan: “You could stay with us you know. That is, if it’s alright with you and Dan.” ' ' Dan (Holding out a fist): “What do ya say pal? Bros?” ' ' *James hits his fist against Dan’s* James: “Totally!” ' ' *Dan turns to his father* Dan: “Does this mean I can try all of your heroes?” ' ' Ryan (smirking): “Don’t press your luck.” ' ' *He tousles Dan’s hair* ' ' Dan: “Hey James, ready to get up to some crazy shenanigans!?” ' ' *He turns into Stinkfly* Stinkfly: “Race ya!” *James takes his hoverboard out of his pocket, turning it on and getting on it. Both Ryan and Charles watch as the children race off* Ryan: “We’re certainly going to have our hands full Grandpa.” ' ' Charles: “Didn’t we already.” ' ' *Charles chuckles* ' ' Ryan: “Fair point.” ' ' *He looks off in the direction Stinkfly and James had flown in* THE END Category:Ry-10 Category:Episodes